Helping Hand
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: Friendship is all about lending a helping hand when it’s needed. Mizuki x Yuuta, smut.


**Title:** Helping Hand**  
Characters:** Mizuki Hajime, Fuji Yuuta**  
Summary:** Friendship is all about lending a helping hand when it's needed.**  
Notes:** Written for the Kink Meme on kat8cha's LJ, for the prompt "Mizuki and Yuuta, straight-boy handjobs while watching some of Mizuki's porn." Quite possibly the most teenaged-guyish thing I have ever written. Porn, obviously. 652 words.

**

* * *

**

**Helping Hand**

"Hey, look at this," Mizuki-san said, angling his laptop so that Yuuta could see the screen, and that was how Yuuta found out that Mizuki-san had finally gotten around to cracking the school's content filters on the wireless network.

On the screen, a skinny blonde chick was bouncing up and down on some guy's cock, face contorted. Mizuki-san nudged the volume up a little louder, so they could hear the little gasping cries she made every time she sank down on him.

"Look at her tits," Mizuki-san added, reverently, but Yuuta was already staring at them, high and small and round, peaked and moving just as much as she was. "Damn."

Yuuta thought he may have muttered something in reply, but his eyes were fastened to the screen and the way she flexed and twisted. The camera zoomed in on her pussy, wet and swollen, and the cock that was sliding in and out of her, and all of a sudden he was conscious of his own cock, hard and throbbing in his slacks. "Um," he said, shifting in his seat, spreading his legs wider.

"Yeah," Mizuki-san said, sounding breathless himself. He made another sound as the camera panned, showing the flex of her ass, round and smooth, and the guy's cock still moving in and out of her. "God."

Yuuta wet his lips, feeling the heat on his face and down his throat. "That's--holy fuck." The guy flipped them over and spread her legs wide and started pounding into her. She grabbed onto the headboard, head thrown back and blonde hair spread across the pillows, wailing with every thrust. Yuuta's cock was aching in his slacks, and his hips were lifting just a little, involuntary. "Oh, fuck, I've got to--Mizuki-san..."

"Do me and I'll do you," Mizuki-san said, hoarse, which wasn't what Yuuta had meant at all. Before he could say so, Mizuki-san had reached over and started fumbling at his fly. The heat of his hand and the pressure of it were so good that Yuuta's protests died unspoken, and he groaned at the first rough fumble of Mizuki-san's fingers around him. He rocked into Mizuki-san's fist, panting with the feel of someone else's hand jerking him off, eyes fixed on the screen and the blonde and the way her breasts shook as the guy fucked her, until Mizuki-san grunted his name.

It was weird, sticking his hands into Mizuki-san's underwear to wrap around his cock, smooth and hot like his own, but shaped differently, but the motion was the same and Mizuki-san hissed his approval. On the screen, the blonde wailed one final time, thrashing against the sheets. The guy pulled out and slithered up the bed, and the camera zoomed in again on his fist moving on his cock and her face, flushed and damp. The soundtrack was all his hoarse groans and their panting when he finally came, spurting all over her open mouth and pink tongue. "Oh my _god_," Yuuta gasped, shocked, and came all over Mizuki-san's fist, shaking with the force of it.

Mizuki-san groaned at him, desperate, and he tightened his hand around Mizuki-san's cock, stroking faster, until Mizuki-san gave a choked-off cry and his hips jerked.

Yuuta made a face at the mess of it and reached for the box of tissues Mizuki-san kept by his bed to wipe his hand clean, a cold awkward feeling stealing through him at what they'd just done. How the hell was he going to look Mizuki-san in the eye after this?

On the screen, the blonde was licking her lips clean and smiling, eyes dazed and sleepy, and then the video cut off.

In the sudden silence after, Mizuki-san cleared his throat. "Another?" he suggested, fingers hovering over the touchpad.

Yuuta glanced at the row of thumbnails at the bottom of the screen, and lost the battle with his conscience. "Yeah," he said. "Please."

**- end -**

Comments, as always, are appreciated!


End file.
